


[龙嘎]红裙子

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	[龙嘎]红裙子

1.

对于男人女装这件事，郑云龙其实并没有什么特别的感觉。就算他知道阿云嘎要穿裙子，要扮演一个变装皇后——那又怎么样？这个角色是大家一起定下来的啊。

阿云嘎试装那天，几乎有一半的人都聚集在练功房，手里抓着各种设备，要把班长女装的这一刻记录下来。郑云龙其实不太懂他们在激动什么，这只是排剧需要而已，又不是穿了女装就成了女人，至于吗？

直到阿云嘎换装出来前他都是这么想的，然而阿云嘎出来那刻他就打脸了。

说实话他们准备的裙子并不精致，而且能找到一件能够塞下一米八内蒙古大汉的裙子也很不容易，但是再粗糙的服装也抵不过穿它的人自身优秀。

阿云嘎的腿很细，也许是因为长期练舞的原因，他腿上总有恰到好处的肌肉，让这样细长的腿并不显得瘦弱在紧身裤的包裹下这种优势更被凸显出来。不得不说裙子实在是很诱人的，被红裙子遮住的大腿根在走路时总会露出一点来，若隐若现。

郑云龙在自己都不知道的情况下咽了口口水。他蹭着鼻子，看阿云嘎面带羞涩的被一群人围在中间调戏。

阿云嘎很瘦，甚至会让人觉得他弱不禁风。因此这修身的裙子穿在阿云嘎的身上衬得他像个脆弱的女生。一堆镜头怼在他脸上拍，把他逗得连脖子都红成和裙子一个色。

后来想想，他当时的心情就像第一次见妻子穿婚纱的新郎。

郑云龙发现自己对着阿云嘎起了反应，他不自然地扯了扯裤子，还好今天穿的是运动裤，足够宽松。

他转移目光，正好和阿云嘎的视线撞上。蒙古汉子向他投来求救的眼神，他被调戏得手足无措，迫切需要一个人来把他救出去。

郑云龙当然不会听话，他加入了调戏队伍。看似把阿云嘎与其他同学隔绝开，实际上是将他圈在自己怀里，手在对方肩上，隐秘又大胆地揩了几把油。

他俩在一起有一阵了，该做的事也都做过。学校附近三十块一晚的小旅店，只有两个人的宿舍，甚至酒吧后门那条没人的巷子，两个小伙子精力旺盛，胆子也大，性质来了想搞就搞。

当天晚上阿云嘎就被他压在练功房的墙上操弄，穿着白天那件红裙子，两条腿光溜溜敞开着，被他顶得眼角通红。

郑云龙这一天脑子里都是那个红色身影，扰得他根本没心思干别的活，下午排练完回宿舍洗了个澡，阿云嘎就被他连哄带骗的又回了练功房。

他把门一锁就推着阿云嘎换上裙子，内蒙人到这会也知道他要干什么了，换好出来还在他面前风骚地扭了扭，下一秒就被扑到墙上吻住。

他俩做爱的时候都有点暴躁，亲着亲着就会开始咬人，郑云龙开始啃阿云嘎嘴唇，阿云嘎用舌尖舔他鼻子，挺着腰把自己屁股往他手里凑。

打底裤底拱起一个巨大的鼓包，阿云嘎抓着他的手放到自己裤裆上，郑云龙顺着摸进去，一手在前面撸着，一手在后面慢慢摸圆润的臀瓣。

这裤子实在太紧，他直接把裤子连着内裤一起给阿云嘎脱到膝盖，臀肉跳出来时他没忍住，在上面拍了一巴掌。

阿云嘎跪在地上给他口交，旁边就是镜子，郑云龙能看到自己的性器在阿云嘎口中进出，他无法抑制地兴奋起来，抓住对方的头发让他给自己深喉。

他的性器在亚洲人里算偏大的，阿云嘎吞得并不轻松，脸颊陷下去，衬得眼睛越发的大，从下往上看向自己的时候，会觉得要被这双眼睛套进去。

阿云嘎给他含完阴茎又给他舔卵蛋，像吃糖那样，舔得啧啧响，又用嘴唇把它们包裹进去，弄得郑云龙大声喘气。

他把对方压在镜子前，趴跪着，裙子掀开，自己在他身后给他舔穴，让阿云嘎看着镜子里的一切。

他们昨天才做过，那里面还存着他的味道，舌头刚贴上去阿云嘎就抖了一下。他们之间契合的其中一点是都对这种情趣感到兴奋，阿云嘎仰着头，透过镜子看男朋友埋头在他股间，看自己像一只等待交媾的雌兽。

他对于情事向来是享受的，乐意配合郑云龙是因为这样也能让他觉得刺激。他习惯于能对自己好的时候对自己好一点，任何情况下都是这样。

练功房内喘息声不断沉重，郑云龙的舌头已经进入他。那里面是紧致温热的，阿云嘎不自觉的挺起腰，配合郑云龙的动作。性格恶劣的青岛人故意弄出很大的水声，他就配合地叫得更骚。

镜子里的阿云嘎头发凌乱，穿一身红色短裙，挺立的性器从裙边顶出来，流出的液体在滴在地板上。他用手肘撑着地，身体里已经换成郑云龙的两根手指，霸道地在他最脆弱的地方抽插。

郑云龙跪在他身后，额头上满是汗，顺着脸颊划下来，滴在阿云嘎臀瓣上。这屁股手感实在太好，他忍不住抓了又揉，在上面留下掌印，后来直接一巴掌扇了过去。

阿云嘎发出一声短促又嘶哑的尖叫，这个举动让他们都更加兴奋。郑云龙抽出手指，把臀瓣掰开，将自己送了进去。

他抓着阿云嘎的头发，让他看着自己被进入的表情。内蒙人红了脸，连脖子都红透了，表情却是享受的，咬着唇，对着镜子伸出舌头，故意“啊”了几声。

郑云龙被他绞得快疯了，阿云嘎体内像他本人一样热情又奔放，好客极了，缠着他不放，有人还火上浇油，生怕他不够激动。

他压着阿云嘎的头把他摁在地上，脸撇到一边，抓着他两只手臂背在身后，让他只能靠脸保持跪姿。就像在骑一匹大马，英勇的骑士挺动着腰，高昂的性器是他的马鞭，对方手臂是他的缰绳，被驯服的马在他的指挥下发出嘶鸣。

他把阿云嘎压在镜子前，抬起他一只腿搭在压腿杆上——舞蹈演员的柔韧性让他们的性爱多了许多快乐。他在后面操弄着他，那里已经被他操熟了，柔软又服帖地包裹着他，进出已经不会被阻拦，内里的温度却不断升高。

阿云嘎看镜子里的自己，两条腿被大幅度分开，能清晰看到在自己股间出没的性器，被干得浑身通红，脸上表情说不清是痛苦还是享受，裙子也被拽得乱七八糟，活像落难少女被强暴。

他看着自己突然笑出来，双手撑着镜子，回头要找郑云龙接吻。他张着嘴，探出一点点舌尖，下一刻就被郑云龙叼进嘴里。他从鼻子里哼出呻吟，甜蜜且缠绵，被吻得喘不过气了就松开大口呼吸，练功房内都是他的喘息和叫声。

郑云龙会吻着去咬他下巴和耳朵，他咬到哪阿云嘎就把自己送上去。阿云嘎腾出只手握住自己性器，他硬得快爆炸了，恶劣的青岛人就是不肯照顾一下。

郑云龙也把手放过来，两个人一起套弄在喷射边缘的器官。他们唇舌纠缠，上身贴在一起，下体陷在一处，是世界上最亲密无间的姿势。

很多年后郑云龙在采访中透露他记得毕业大戏时关于阿云嘎的很多细节，其实他记得的不止那些。练功房里的汗和泪，他们一起努力的点点滴滴，还有洒在镜子上的精液和地板上性器流出来的水。他记得各种各样的阿云嘎，被他操哭的，把他操哭的，开心的沮丧的烦躁的平静的……这个男人在十年前进入他的生命，就注定了要和他共享接下来的一切。


End file.
